Three lines of research will be pursued. One will consist of a series of investigations of self-reported emotions on specially devised forms in an attempt to develop highly objective means for obtaining and evaluating such data. The data will consist of two types, daily records of significant experiences over a protracted period, and recollections of particularly significant experiences over the course of a lifetime. For example, individuals will be asked to describe the situation that gave rise to their most intense feelings of love, anger, and depression. A second line of research will investigate anxiety and arousal utilizing a laboratory paradigm in which there is a count-up to a noxious or pleasurable event. Work will continue on attempting to distinguish, physiologically and subjectively, between anxiety and fear, and on attempting to determine the factors that influence the steepness of gradients of arousal to positive and negative incentives. A third line of research will continue to explore competitive aggression in the laboratory and in self-report data, with particular interest in the subtle induction of values concerning aggression, and the role it plays in the individual's conception of what it means to be an admirable man or woman.